The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper, especially for clutch discs of motor vehicles, consisting inter alia of at least two spring systems having different spring characteristic curves, in which in the transition from the spring system with the less steep spring characteristic curve to the spring system with the steeper spring characteristic curve the system with the less steep spring characteristic curve is bridged over by stops and at least some torsion springs of the spring system with the steeper spring characteristic curve are installed under pre-stress.